1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental equipment stand which includes a mounting component on which there is horizontally linearly displaceable a holder carriage for dental instruments which are removably restrained in individual holders, and is thereby supported so as to be movable sideways out of the mounting component.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In known equipment stands of this type, the individual holders form a constructional unit which is displaceable in unison with the holder carriage which is formed either tubularly (Prospectus "ASDI ERGONOMI-program adec TRAY-TROL" of the firm AB SVENSKA DENTAL INSTRUMENT, German Petty Patent No. 75 32 413), or block-shaped (Propectus "The Aide 2" of the firm Guest Medical & Dental Products, Japanese Petty Patent No. 52-133 090). This will result in that the extent of the displacement of the holder carriage is limited since the displaced end position is determined in that the holder carriage must always remain with one portion of its length within the sliding support of the mounting component in order to prevent any detaching of the holder carriage from the mounting component and its falling down. Due to this reason, the instruments in the individual holders at the front side of the holder carriage which faces towards the patient present obstructions since they render it impossible that the distance between the front side of the mounting component and the mouth of the patient who is mostly lying can be reduced to almost zero, which would be quite desirable since, because of such a small distance, the extent of movement of the hand of the treating dentist or his assistant to the surface of the mounting component which is used as a repository surface can be shortened in an optimum manner.